


fun, now fireworks

by kaeg



Series: shadowhunters drabbles [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x05, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 10:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14235039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaeg/pseuds/kaeg
Summary: He throws out a hand, finger pointed at Alec’s chest—at the open top buttons, the pattern he knows. ‘Is that mine?’Alec bites his lip. He smooths a hand over the front of his shirt with a small, knowing smile. When he nods, warmth explodes in Magnus’ chest.(alec wears one of magnus' shirts. based off the 3x05 stills. title from "spark" by amber run.)





	fun, now fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> i am already five feet underground bcus i know the edom angst is coming so i will enjoy domestic malec while i can, dammit!!

Magnus sees it when he turns around. And he has lived too long and been through too much to find many things shocking, but this? This definitely has him speechless,  _ reeling,  _ with some kind of fuzzy feeling in his gut and a knot in his throat.

He throws out a hand, finger pointed at Alec’s chest—at the open top buttons, the pattern he knows. ‘Is that mine?’

Alec bites his lip. He smooths a hand over the front of his shirt with a small, knowing smile. When he nods, warmth explodes in Magnus’ chest.

Alec has this certain unique charm, you see, a way to lull Magnus into silence and now is no different. If he were to see himself, Magnus knows he’d see widened eyes, surprise lingering in every feature, a mouth that hasn’t yet remembered how to smile. Some might see it as distate but the two of them know better—only a select few know what Magnus looks like when he’s in awe.

‘It was just sitting there,’ Alec begins to say, hands out as if in surrender, a playful eyebrow raised. ‘You hadn’t hung it up yet so I, y’know, tried it on and…’

Magnus ducks his head to meet Alec’s eyes. ‘And?’

Alec huffs out a laugh, and looks down at the shirt again with disbelief. ‘I think it looks good.’

And Magnus finds himself still standing there; unable to move.

He shouldn’t feel like this. He shouldn’t get such a rush out of Alec, his  _ boyfriend,  _ walking around _ their _ loft and wearing _ his _ shirts and being comfortable in his own skin. Magnus shouldn’t feel his love bounce off the walls like a tangible thing.

But Alec’s beautiful here: the arms of the shirt a little baggy, smile disbelieving, morning sunlight cutting across the room, and Magnus isn’t sure how much more of this he can  _ take. _

'I know it’s yours and it doesn’t fit me right but it works, yeah?’ Alec says, pulling at the sleeves and the collar. There’s a confidence to his tone that feels more polished and Magnus revels at it, how common it’s become. ' _ I _ think it works. And I’m gonna be in meetings all day but wearing this will remind me of you.’

He ducks his head, stepping a little closer. His eyes find Magnus’ with something soft. 'It’ll remind me of who I’m coming home to, yeah?’

'Yeah,’ Magnus murmurs, or maybe he doesn’t; he’s frozen in the moment and everything has gone a little blurry. He feels himself smiling like he’ll never again get the chance. His arms swing, lazy at his sides.

Alec laughs, a little nervous thing, and runs a hand through his hair. 'What d’you think?’

And god, for the life of him, Magnus doesn’t know what to say. In the end he decides against it. Words don’t fit.

He crosses the room, slow strides and elegance, and kisses him instead.

Kissing Alec never fails to make him giddy, drunk with anticipation, frozen with luck. His hands slide gentle across _ his _ shirt on  _ Alec’s  _ frame until he’s gripping Alec’s shoulder, the other palm light against his neck.

Alec’s hands press into his waist. He gasps quiet against Magnus’ lips, and yeah: Magnus knows he’ll never get used to this.

‘I think you look beautiful, Alexander,’ Magnus murmurs, and pulls away. Their foreheads knock together like distance is a crime and yeah, maybe it is: maybe the promise of seeing each other at the end of a day is what gets them through it. ‘And what’s mine is yours. Wear as many of my things as you’d like.’

Alec’s hand slides up Magnus’ arm, moving to cup his cheek. ‘In that case, there’s a couple rings you might never see again,’ he says, and smirks. Magnus laughs, a sudden thing, and presses a kiss to Alec’s cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [@maqbane](http://maqbane.tumblr.com)


End file.
